Deacon (Prometheus)
The Deacon (otherwise known as the Proto-Xenomorph or the Ultra-Morph) is a Xenomorph-like creature who appears at the ending of the 2012 film Prometheus. The Deacon appears to have the overall look of a Xenomorph. However, there are some major differences compared to a regular Xenomorph. Deacon has a sharp point at the end of his head, only has an upper jaw on his internal jaw, and has no tail. Deacon's top jaw appears to have human-like teeth while his internal jaw and lower jaw have sharp jagged teeth. Having no lower jaw on its internal jaw, makes it look as if the Deacon's internal jaw and regular lower jaw as if it is part of another mouth. The Deacon has not yet appeared in any other films and does not yet count as being a villain. History Birth Deacon was the result of Charles Holloway having "sexual-relations" with Elizabeth Shaw while infected with A0-3959x.91 – 15, impregnating Shaw with the Trilobite. Before the creature could emerge, Shaw removed it using surgical equipment. It later, in turn, impregnated the last Engineer with the Deacon. Deacon materialized after bursting from an Engineer on one the USCSS Prometheus escape pods on LV223. Deacon is said to be born fully evolved as an adult. But since an adult version of Deacon has yet to be seen, it is unknown if that is true. Connection and Comparison with Xenomorphs There is some confusion over whether or not the Deacon is intended to be some kind of Xenomorph, largely brought about by the script revisions mentioned above and as a result of the production team occasionally referring to the creature as a Protomorph or Proto-Xenomorph (terms carried over from earlier script drafts). Some evidence suggests the Deacon may not supposed to be a Xenomorph breed, or even a progenitor to the Xenomorph race. A mural is seen of Deacon in the Engineer Temple earlier in the film Prometheus, indicating that either Deacon's birth was foretold or it is not the first of it's species. Although, that mural also resembles typical Xenomorph Drones at the same time, further hinting their connection. The film's co-writer, Damon Lindelof, has stated, "I felt that the punchline of Prometheus was going to be that there is human DNA in what we have come to know as the human Xenomorph." While one could argue that his use of the word "was" is an indication that this concept was dropped from the film, the Deacon's inclusion as a cameo in the film's final scene does seem to indicate the creature's importance. In addition, the events leading to the Deacon's creation are a clear indication that it is in fact derived from the genetic material of Holloway and/or Shaw, exposed to the black goo, a known mutagen, meaning that there is in fact human DNA in its genome, a possible nod to the fact that Xenomorphs take on the characteristics of their host. The way in which it is portrayed, bursting from the chest of an Engineer, is an almost definite nod to its relationship with the Xenomorph. The Deacon is not a creature created by a regular Facehugger impregnating an Engineer, but rather is created by a Trilobite. In the film's original script, an Engineer did become impregnated by a Facehugger, leading to an Engineer-spawned Xenomorph, although this was later changed when 20th Century Fox pressed Ridley Scott to remove the Xenomorph from the story altogether. Despite its differences from the species Xenomorph, the Deacon shares undeniable similarities with the former species, including the use of a living host as a means of gestation. Both the Deacon and the Xenomorph also possess a skeletal frame, an elongated head and an inner-jaw (although the Deacon's inner jaw is notably different to that of the Xenomorph). These similarities have likely only fueled opinions that the Xenomorph and the Deacon are supposed to be related. In the commentary of the film Prometheus, however, the production crew and even Ridley Scott himself acknowledge the creature by calling it a form of Xenomorph. In fact, in one of the commentaries, a member of the production crew refers to the Deacon as a young Xenomorph Queen, and that it was not something intended to be created by the Engineers, but was "something new, special, totally unpredicted." By the release of Alien: Covenant (which also introduced Neomorphs, alien creatures which more closely related with Xenomorphs than Deacons), it was confirmed that Deacons and Xenomorphs are related as both are created with usage of Engineers' A0-3959x.91 – 15. Notes *The Deacon was given it's name because of it's pointed head which resembles a bishop's hat. *A NECA action figure of Deacon scheduled to be released in April. However, it is available on Amazon which says that it is in stock and is also available for pre-order on Toy Wiz.com. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:AVP Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mongers Category:Thriller Film Villains